Je Te Dis Non
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Il lui avait dit qu'il s'arrêterait mais continuait toujours. Il lui avait encore mentit ... une fois de trop ... HrHr oneshot songfic Je te dis non d'Elodie Frégé


_**NdA: **Hello ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais j'ai de l'inspiration Alors c'est une song fic d'une chanson d Elodie Frégé que j'aime particulièrement ! Les paroles sont très belles, c'est elle qui les a écrites et la guitare qui l'accompagne est merveilleuse ! Enfin, cette chanson est tout simplement magnifique … mais triste également … Donc, attendez- vous à avoir un petit one-shot triste également ! _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela donne, c mon premier drama mais j'étais toute émue en le tapant sur l'ordi … _

_Je dédie ce one-shot à **Kloona** qui, pour le moment, n'a plus son ordi et dois patienter jusqu'au moi de juin pour l'avoir ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ma puce ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras … j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le publier mais mine de rien j'avais rien à perdre alors sur un coup de tête, je suis dis, on y va, on le publie ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que tu aimeras ;) _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Je Te Dis Non_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Hermione courrait, elle le fuyait. Fuyait un amour perdu, un amour brisé. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et semblaient ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à rester pendant si longtemps à ses cotés … si longtemps. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses yeux, ces yeux qui lisaient en elle comme un livre ouvert. Ces mêmes yeux qui pouvaient être si doux et impénétrable, si vides en même temps. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait plus y penser sinon, elle savait qu'elle retournerait auprès de lui … dans ses bras … comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais maintenant s'en était trop, … elle n'en pouvait plus.

_Je te dis non_

_Avec plaisir_

Elle l'avait vu refaire, encore une fois … une fois de trop. Il lui avait juré qu'il s'arrêterait, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passade. Elle avait, elle aussi essayé de son côté de l'empêcher de retomber dans cette sombre folie … Malgré tout son amour pour lui, il retombait encore et toujours dans ce tourbillon de magie noir qui s'emparait chaque jour un peu plus de son âme.

_Moi j'ai laissé tomber mes frayeurs_

_C'est sans façon_

Depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, il n'était plus le même garçon aux yeux émeraude qu'elle avait tant aimé. Ces beaux yeux étaient désormais vides, sans expression ou, quand la magie noire le prenait de nouveau, devenaient d'un noir profond. La guerre l'avait transformé et il se soulageait avec la magie noire. Celle là même qui avait entraîné Voldemort à sa perte.

_C'est sans fois pires _

_De simuler notre bonheur_

Hermione s'arrêta et jeta un dernier regard à Godric Hollow. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue. Lentement, elle se retourna, laissant seul celui qui avait été l'amour de sa vie et son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'elle n'en aimerait pas d'autre, mais si elle restait, elle se fanerait. Elle était déjà loin quand il l'appela. Elle ne l'entendit pas et, la tête en avant mais le cœur lourd de chagrin, parti vers une destination inconnue. Loin de la magie, loin de lui, de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais … jamais.

_Je te ferme ma porte et mon cœur _

_À tes grandes promesses _

_Je réponds non_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**NdT: **Hello Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et puis miss lup, j'suis si certaine de ne pas avoir fait de fautes d'orthographes ( me suis relue trois fois au moins :p :p) que je vais t'épargner la corvée de corriger ce mini one-shot _

_J'ai d'autres idées de one-shot avec d'autre chanson que je trouve très belle mais pour le moment j'ai pas d'idée Mais dès que j'ai de l'inspiration, je vous enverrai un p'ti truc, promis Euh, je ne sais pas si je referais des fic, en général, je n'arrive jamais jusqu'au bout ! Si jamais vous avez des idées de suite pour le vent tourne un jour, je suis toute ouie ! _

_J'ai deux chansons en tête pour le moment : _

_**Rendez-moi le silence** de Julie Zenatti que je trouve splendide elle a une voix splendide aussi ;) _

_Et aussi **Ce soir** de Kyo que j'adore particulièrement Fin, si je le voulais je ferais une fic avec pour chaque chapitre une chanson de Kyo parce que vraiment, je trouve qu'ils sont d'excellent compositeusr ! Ben et un bon chanteur également mais les chansons qu'ils écrivent son splendides ! Vous avez déjà entendu **Sarah** ! Une pure merveille ! **Dans ma chair** aussi, **Sad Day** …. Loll, quand je vous dis que je les aimes toutes :p_

_En attendant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et puis, je voudrais remercier également, tous les reviewer qui me suivent depuis le début ( Harana, Kloona, Teddyje, Miss Lup, Lady Lyanna ( vivi, même si tu ne laisse pas trjs de review loll :p, Kyana LD, Kaen Amariel, elodie malfoy, Sln ( me suis pas gouré, ais pas mit I ! ;) loll ) …. Et à tous les autres ! _

_Merci à tous de m'encourager comme cela, cela me pousse à continuer ! Merci énormément !_

_Bizzouxxxx à tous et à toutes !_

_**Le Saut de l'Ange ( qui reviendra très bientôt, enfin, je l'espère ! )**_

_**Finalement, je vous mets les paroles ;) **_

****

_**Je Te Dis Non**_

**__**

_Tu peux m'implorer_

_  
Chaque jours à genoux_

_  
Faire le passionné_

_  
Jouer l'amoureux fou_

_  
Tu peux tout jurer, tout faire pour me noyer_

_  
Dans tes yeux profonds c'est décidé****_

Refrain:

_**  
****Je te dis non, avec plaisir  
Moi j'ai laissé tomber mes frayeurs  
C'est sans façon, c'est cent fois pire  
De simuler notre bonheur  
Je te ferme ma porte et mon cœur  
Sans concession je te dis non  
**  
Oh, ...****_

Tu peux m'expliquer

Toutes ces filles faciles

_  
Tu m'as torturée_

_  
Pour d'éphémères idylls_

_  
Même si par faiblesse longtemps j'ai dit pardon_

_  
A tes grandes promesses je répond non_

_**Refrain:**_

_**  
****Je te dis non, avec plaisir  
Moi j'ai laissé tomber mes frayeurs  
C'est sans façon, c'est cent fois pire  
De simuler notre bonheur  
Je te ferme ma porte et mon cœur  
Sans concession je te dis non******_

Tu peux m'inventer

Les mots les plus subtils

_  
Pour m'apprivoiser_

_  
Te rendre irresistible_

_  
Face a tes avances je resterai sans voix_

_  
Mon indifférence te répondra_

_  
Non pour de bon_


End file.
